Has anyone seen the Cheese?
by Naunet
Summary: Trowa sends everyone on a search to find the cheese and they all end up questioning Duo about it...


Has anyone seen the Cheese?  
  
* Ehem * I am Duo! The algreat and almighty!  
  
You may also call me Shinigami! God of Death!  
  
Mwhahahahahaha *  
  
[Knock heard on the door]  
  
Trowa: Duo, where you just laughing hysterically?  
  
Duo: No I was laughing like a maniac  
  
Trowa:…  
  
Duo: What? Heero does it all the time!  
  
Trowa: Yeah but Heero's controlled by the Zero system. Have you seen the cheese?  
  
Duo: The cheese?  
  
Trowa: Yes. The cheese has gone missing right when I wanted to make a sandwich and you can't just have a plain P&B and lettuce sandwich without cheese!  
  
Duo (pulls face): Dude! That's worse than what I eat!  
  
Trowa (Rolls eyes): Have you seen the cheese or not?  
  
Duo: No! Get lost I need to go back to laughing hysterically I mean like a maniac..whatever….  
  
[Trowa rolls his eyes and leaves the room]  
  
* I have just discussed with Trowa about a certain missing cheese  
  
He doesn't know where it is  
  
Nobody knows where it is  
  
I bet he'll have a whole search party looking for it soon. *  
  
[Knock heard on door]  
  
Quatre: Hey Duo! Whatch'ya doing?  
  
Duo: Nothing. What do you want?  
  
Quatre: I was wondering if you'd seen the cheese? Trowa's got a whole search party looking for it.  
  
* Bingo! *  
  
Duo: I haven't seen the cheese.  
  
Quatre: Sure?  
  
Duo: Positive.  
  
Quatre: Are you certain?  
  
Duo: YES!  
  
Quatre: Are you sure about that?  
  
Duo: Look Quatre, I Haven't Seen the Cheese!  
  
Quatre: You didn't have to yell…. (Starts crying)  
  
Duo (rolls eyes): I'm sorry Quatre; maybe you could have a cup of tea with Trowa after this.  
  
Quatre: Great Idea!  
  
* Finally got rid of weird Arabian boy and his disturbing tea habits  
  
No one has found the Cheese  
  
1 No one suspects the most obvious person *  
  
[Knock on the door]  
  
Quatre (peeks around the door): Are you sure you haven't seen the cheese?  
  
(Duo throws pillow at him but he ducks making it hit Heero square in the face)  
  
Heero: I'll ignore that ever happened if you tell me where the cheese is.  
  
Duo: I don't know.  
  
Heero: Listen Baka, I've got Quatre yelling in my about having a cup of tea and Trowa yelling in my other ear about finding the damn cheese. Hand over the cheese or else!  
  
Duo: You don't have to yell…(starts pretending to cry)  
  
Heero: (rolls his eyes) I'm living with a bunch of lunatics… At leat it couldn't get any worse….  
  
(All of a sudden Dorothy is standing next to him)  
  
Heero: Argh! Dorothy, What are you doing here?  
  
Dorothy: Quatre let me in for a cuppa and then I got conned into hunting for the 'cheese'. By the way, I brought along-  
  
Relena: HEERO!  
  
Heero: ARGH!  
  
(Runs down the hall, Relena close behind him and Dorothy after that calling 'Miss Relena!' for some unknown reason…)  
  
* Finally the cheese hunters have gone.  
  
Sucked in Heero.  
  
Relena is too weird to even laugh at and  
  
Dorothy's eyebrows should only be shown on Halloween.  
  
I am better than all of them. *  
  
[Knock on the door…again]  
  
Wufei: This is injustice! Waking a sleeping person to go on some stupid hunt..  
  
Duo: They asked you to find the cheese, huh?  
  
Wufei: It's injustice!  
  
Duo: I'll take that for a yes…  
  
(Wufei rambles on for another 5 minutes about injustice and then realises what he came to ask anyway)  
  
Wufei: Have you seen the cheese?  
  
Duo: Have YOU seen the cheese?  
  
Wufei: No, I haven't seen the cheese. (Looks confused.) Wasn't I asking the questions?  
  
Duo: No I was asking the questions.  
  
(Wufei walks out of the door looking extremely confused)  
  
* I have succeeded in fooling everyone  
  
2 And also confusing a Chinaman  
  
I see that as an added bonus  
  
That's another point for the God of Death  
  
The o so smart, brave, clever, not-so-trustworthy, deceitful, tricking and evil Shinigami strikes again!  
  
And I have proof of all the above. Do you know what the proof is?  
  
  
  
  
  
I have the cheese!!! 


End file.
